


Netflix & Chill

by Creative_Cloud



Category: GOT7, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Unless You Want More...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cloud/pseuds/Creative_Cloud
Summary: Amber and Jackson have a movie night to unwind.





	

“Scoot over, you dweeb,” Amber chuckled, shoving Jackson over to the far side of the couch.

“Hey, it’s my couch, I’ll sit wherever I want,” Jackson retorted, mock anger plastering his face.

It was movie night at the Wang house, popcorn overflowed and Netflix was queued up on the giant flat screen in the living room. Normally, Mark would have joined Jackson for some action flick, but tonight, Jackson had decided to ask Amber over. He wasn’t interested in her _that way_ —god no, what would Mark think?—but he really liked her and thought it would be fun to spend more time together. They were interested in a lot of the same things, and both had witty and fun personalities that they became natural friends.

“So, what are we watching again?” Amber mumbled, voice muffled by a mouthful of popcorn.

“I don’t know, what do you want to watch?” Jackson shrugged.

“I thought you already picked a movie. Are you ever prepared for anything?” she sighed, exasperated by Jackson’s inability to focus.

“Well, whenever Mark comes over, we usually just throw whatever on and eat snacks ‘til we’re sick,” he explained, failing to see how ill prepared he was for a new house guest.

“Tell you what, why don’t you go and make us something to drink while I pick something decent for us to watch. Okay?” she bargained.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I have this organic green tea I want you to try. It does wonders for your skin and really cleanses the body. I promise you’ll love it,” he beamed, taking the opportunity to promote his favorite drink for the thousandth time.

“Haha, okay, whatever you say,” she giggled, unfailingly patient with all the nonsense Jackson always seemed to be involved in.

A few minutes later, Jackson strode over, huge grin on his face and two steaming mugs of hot tea in his hands. He pulled the coffee table closer to the couch, grabbed a couple of blankets from inside the wicker chest in the corner, and settled in with Amber to watch the competitive cooking show she had picked.

“This show, really?” he complained, hoping she was going to pick something with less chopping and more _chopping_.

“Awww c’mon, I missed the whole last season because of f(x)’s comeback, and I really want to catch up!” she whined, taking full advantage of her puppy dog eyes to persuade him.

“Fine, but you owe me a horror movie date next time,” he replied, hinting at his desire for more time together.

“Deal,” she agreed, thinking about how much she loved having a friend like Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy prompt fill for some friendship love. Platonic love is so under appreciated. Feedback welcomed!


End file.
